The Chosen One:Son Of the Suns
by Lord Revan Reborn
Summary: Damien Skywalker Is A Simple Tatooine Boy With A Strange. His Life Was Just Being A Mechanic Boy And Living With His Father's Family. But That Will Change Forever When He Joins The Rebellion And The Empire Comes After Him... OCxSabine. Inspired By Harmonygirl567's Story:Daughter Of the Suns Thank Her! (Up for adoption)
1. Prologue

_Hope Is being able to see there is light despite all of the darkness_

 **The Chosen One: Son Of The Suns**

Chapter One: the Prologue

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

for fifteen years the empire had ruled over their dictatorship of the Galaxy.

people, of all genders, race and species, lived in fear of the emperor and his dark right hand.

those fears were most strong in the inner and mid rim territories.

but on the planet known as Tatooine, the empire was no concern to the population of the planet.

and amongst those few was a young boy who had one of the greatest destinies known in all the galaxies of the universe.

Damien Skywalker Was In His Room building up the last pieces to finish up his droid.

He Was A Fifthteen year old boy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

he wore a grey colored shirt and light khaki pants with brown boots.

once he finished Preparing it, he put his spanner down and sighed in relief.

The spherical droid had a free moving domed head. It was colored in white,orange and silver accents and a black optical lens on its head piece.

The droid went on and looked at him.

"Hi I'm Damien. I'm the one,who invented you. Now what should I call you?" Damien said with a thinking look.

The droid beeped at him.

"your name shall be beebee-ate." Damien said and the droid beeped excitably.

then his step aunt Beru Lars came to the room. "Damien breakfasts ready."

"alright I'll be right there,aunt Beru."Damien said happily and BB-8 Followed Him.

In the dining room...

"hey champ, I see you finally finished building up your droid."Owen Said.

"Yes Uncle Owen,I named him BB-8."Damien said.

"he's an adorable robot, sweetie." Beru said.

"thank you,aunt Beru and Hey bro." Damien said as Beru smiled and his twin brother waved at Him but he remembered something. "Oh no! I have to go to the garage shop to finish repairing han's ship!"

Damien Rushed To His Room To Get His backpack and puts on his dark green jacket.

once he got ready, he went outside.

"bye uncle Owen and aunt Beru! And Luke! See you later!" Damien said.

"see ya later,Bro!" Luke said.

"please be careful out there!" Beru said.

"Don't worry aunt Beru! Me and BB-8 will be back real soon!" Damien called out as he ran off and bb-8 strolling behind him.

"I'll get ready on the northern ridge, uncle Owen..." Luke said as he finished his breakfast and went outside.

Owen nodded and then to look at Beru saying "both our nephews are such special boys." Owen said.

"yes, the boys are too much like their own father." Beru said.

"that's what I'm afraid of." Owen answered before he went to work with Luke.

* * *

In space...

"uh, guys, I think you should come see this..." Ezra called from the bridge.

"ugh, great. Zeb probably messed something up again." Kanan mumbled under his breath as he slowly gets and stretches.

"perk up, Kanan." Ahsoka said as she walked towards the bridge with him.

"okay,people, what's the problem?" Kanan asked.

"it's the engines. They're cooling up. They could freeze at any moment and explore." Hera said looking at Kanan.

"so we land, hope not to be seen by imperials, and wait for them to cool. It's what we do everyday of our lives." Kanan said.

"one problem, hotshot big tough Jedi guy. There's no where to go. These are the far reaches of the outer rim. There's no where here." Zeb said.

"look there." Ahsoka said pointing to a planet. "That's Tatooine. No imperials, I think. Controlled by the Hutts..."

everyone turns there heads looking at the planet.

"Hera, set coruse for landing on Tatooine. Make sure we're away from civilization. It's so hot there, the heat from the planet will have your engines warmed up and running quick." Ahsoka said.

"It can't be as hot as though Lothal summers." Ezra said.

"Oh, you have no idea, Ezra. You have no idea." Ahsoka said.

ezra looked at Tatooine,he felt a _very_ strong force wave coming from the planet.

he looked Kanan and Ahsoka. "Do you two feel that?"

Kanan Nodded. "Yes it seems there seem to be a force user coming from there."

"then we must find this force sensitive individual before Vader and his Inquisitiors does." Ahsoka said.

hera smiled. "Then general our next stop is Tatooine."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **feel free to favorite, follow or review:)**

 **this takes place after always Two there are**

 **see you in the next chapter and may the force be with you...**


	2. Chapter 2:First Meeting

The Chosen One:Sons Of the Suns

Chapter 2:First Meeting

Damien Headed To The Junkshop Where He Was Yelled At By His Boss Watto, The Disgusting Gambling Drunked Toydarian. Even though he's a pain in the butt,he knew Damien's father and grandmother a long time ago...

"Damien ! Captain Solo Wants his ship Fixed By The time he returns, if it's not fixed by then I give you more work hours!" Watto said in a stern tone

" _Fine.."_ Damien said in annoyance and went into the large room where han's ship was placed the millennium falcon..

bb-8 beeped and followed him.

damien put on his working goggles and went inside the Falcon to fix its damaged remains.

* * *

meanwhile...

the ship landed not so far near the city, the ramp dropped down and the team came out.

ahsoka went out the ship followed by Kanan,Ezra and Sabine.

ezra looked around at the area him,Sabine and the two Jedi were walking in, it was very different. The people looked very entrusting and there was imperial soldiers marching around.

Ezra was falling behind as he stopped a little to look around, then caught up to Ahsoka and Kanan.

sabine smacked Ezra upside the head, which he was annoyed by she did.

"what is this place?" Ezra asked.

"mos Eisley." Sabine said as she knew this place from her past.

ezra glanced at his surroundings. "And why would our force user be hiding here?"

"this place isn't the most friendly kind of place. Ezra, a person hiding here would have to know what they're doing or is suicidal." Ahsoka said.

"really?" Ezra asked.

"this place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy." Ahsoka said.

"But Why here? If anything this is the worst location to hide. Imperial soldiers are everywhere." Ezra said.

"that's the idea genius..." Sabine said while putting her hands on her hips.

"if you know what you're doing, you could probably maintain a low profile." Kanan said and Ezra nodded.

The four walk into a garage shop.

ezra looked around in the shop and saw all sorts of machinery equipment, he then noticed Ahsoka,Sabine and Kanan starting to walk onward so he followed.

"excuse me, our ship has got damaged. Do you think you can fix it?" Kanan asked the Toydarian garage owner.

The Toydarian looked at Kanan . "I'm afraid i can't. But my worker will happily will."

"so where is he?" Ezra asked.

a sound of a ship's engine got there attention and then a boy around Ezra's age appeared.

he was covered in a bit of smoke, he wore goggles that covered his eyes and a jacket that was wrapped around his waist.

sabine thought that this boy is gonna fix the ghost and she's thought to herself:"he's not bad..."

then a small droid appeared behind him.

The boy removed his goggles revealing his piercing gorgeous blue eyes.

sabine removed her helmet and looked at the boy.

he was _very_ handsome.

"Watto, I've finished repairing solo's ship, can I go home now?" The boy asked.

"sorry kiddo. More customers arrived and wants you to fix their ship." Watto said.

"Hey! You said I'm supposed to fix one ship every day! " the boy stated.

"I'm alternating the deal. Don't make me _alternate_ it any further." Watto threatened.

"whatever." The boy growled and angrily walked away to get his tools.

The droid beeped sadly and followed his master.

"you must forgive my worker he's not interested on having more working hours." Watto said.

ahsoka felt a _strong_ feeling about the boy like it was something familiar about him.

And the boy's eyes.

why did she get the feeling that she saw those blue eyes many times before?

"by the way you didn't happen to see a force user around here?" Kanan asked.

"eh..sorry there are no Jedi here." Watto said. "The Jedi are a dead race.."

a chuckle from the entrance and the five turned. "If you travel the Galaxy as much as I do- well you see some interesting things."

stepping from the entrance was a human man with a wookie at his side.

The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he dressed like he didn't have much and yet he had a DHL-44 blaster pistol in a holster.

"ugh! Solo, you spatting your stupid pilot tales." Watto said.

"the name is Han Solo, and its not stupid tales, you flying kriffing bantha Poodoo!" Han said glaring at Watto.

"well Han what can you tell us about the force user?" Ahsoka asked.

"So what are you going to do with the Jedi? Take him to Jabba?" Han asked.

" _Him?"_ Sabine and Ezra asked.

"Yeah that's the report said- right Chewie?"Han said looking at the Wookie.

"So where is he?" Sabine asked.

"Han! Thank goodness your back. I was getting worried you might not show up."The boy said and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"I'm not the kind of guy that likes waiting, D-Rat."Han said.

The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Whatever you say Solo."

Ezra looked at Han. "So where can we find this Jedi?"

"He's right there in front of you." Han said.

Kanan,Sabine, Ahsoka and Ezra eyes widen in surprise and looked at Damien.

"Han don't tell me you told them about me and Ben Kenobi."Damien said and looked at Ezra, Sabine and the two Jedi. "So who are you people?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, but I'm known as Fulcrum."Ahsoka said.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is Ezra." Kanan said.

"Hi."Ezra said.

"Hi I'm Sabine " Sabine Said.

The boy bowed respectfully. "It's wonderful to meet you both. I'm Damien Lars, but everyone calls me D-Rat and the droid next to me is my partner BB-8."

BB-8 beeped at the two Jedi,The mandalorian and padawan.

"So Damien do you still have time to fix our ship?" Kanan asked.

"Sure why not?" Damien said.

With that Damien and BB-8 followed their new friends to the ship.

* * *

 **Sorry For Being On Hiatus for the past few months...**

 **I'm glad that I'm back...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter feel free to Favorite, Follow or Review:)**


	3. Author notes

**Hello there my rebel friends, I have come to a conclusion of the Damien Skywalker story...**

 **I'm not canceling the story, in fact:I'm making the story into a canon divergence-where a couple of characters from the clone wars survived and a certain angel who is the mother of Damien Skywalker, also making our favorite dark lord/Jedi chosen one known as the hero with no fear a powerful and suitless except his appearance will be like Prince zuko from avatar the last airbender except the ponytail...**

 **including Damien's born year-19 BBY, homeworld:Tatooine and hair color:dark blonde with brown highlights:like Anakin, his eyes are light blue:kinda like Anakin Solo's blue eyes.**

 **ahsoka will escape from Malachor.**

 **damien's full legal names in alternate Star Wars stories I'm planning on writing about...**

 **Damien Jinn Skywalker (this timeline and a alternate timeline where Anakin never turned to the dark side, given the rank of Jedi Master also meeting Ezra at the Jedi temple alongside Kanan who would keep his name Caleb Dume.)**

 **Damien Jinn Lars (if he stayed on Tatooine and never became a rebel and a Jedi knight)**

 **Damien Jinn Naberrie (if sola decided to take Damien in and raise him like her own children)**

 **Damien Jinn Vader (if Vader had won on Mustafar or found Damien on Tatooine)**

 **Damien Jinn Kenobi-(If Obi-Wan Decided To Adopt Young Damien including marrying Padme)**

 **He would be given anakin's lightsaber until he returned to Tatooine in the rebels episode 'twin Suns'**

 **he might lose an arm because of Vader, the Inquisitiors and emperor Palpatine or Darth maul maybe Ezra-if I decided to make him turn to the dark side of the force...**

 **his middle name is jinn because in honor of anakin's first Jedi master:qui-gon jinn**

 **damien is going to be like his own father when flirting with Sabine and kissing her, much like Anakin and Padme from the attack of the clones movie...**

* * *

 **he could kill gar Saxon like his father killed count dooku**

 **he and Ezra could be like brothers in arms like Anakin and Obi-Wan**

 **see you in the next chapter and update..!**


	4. Authors note 2

**hey guys real quick about Damien and his relationship to Sabine**

 **like how to make it happen to the both of them, but mostly certain things like:**

 **-their first kiss**

 **-their first time saying 'I love you...'**

 **-showing that they're truly care for each other...**

 **-their nicknames**

 **-the approval of Ursa and Alrich Wren:Sabine's Parents**

 **-starting their rated m of a lemon scene**

 **-starting to make Sabine's pregnancy**

 **—-**

 **also Vader will truly care for his son, he might turn back to the light side or embrace both sides of the light and dark...**

 **As for Ahsoka; she was made godmother to Damien**

 **including his transcendent to the dark side of the force if I decided to write that part...**

* * *

 **also he might have a role in Ben Solo's life...**

 **So that's it and may the force be with you...**

 **See you soon in the next chapter, bye ;)**


	5. Important message

hello everyone

i have a message:

 **the damien skywalker story is up for adoption and I'm just announced that the story will be renewed because I haven't thought about any idea because of my life is going up and down, but Rest assured that I haven't given up on hope, I've been playing Knights of the old republic and Knights of the old republic II:Sith Lords and then it gave me ideas that would've hit me on the head.**

 **ideas:**

 **the ancestor of Anakin and Luke where he knew Revan while fighting alongside Him and Bastila Shan.**

 **a clone of Anakin, to serve palpatine in secret and to be rid of his genetic host. (OC/Lumiya)**

 **the twin brother of Anakin Skywalker, but being the secret biological father of Ezra Bridger (OC/Mira bridger)**

 **sentenced to exile and him being the Jedi exile with Anakin still in the light side and being Damien's father... (OC/Visas Marr)**

 **Luke's son and a dark apprentice to snoke alongside his cousin Ben solo/Kylo Ren (OC/Rey)**

 **being Anakin's son but being the firstborn child to Anakin and Padme, him being his father's secret sith apprentice or him being a rebel but been dragged through time where Revan and Carth arrived on taris to find Bastila also preventing his father from turning to the dark side of the force... (oc/Bastila)**

 **the real reason why I haven't updated in a long time is because i have lost my way in writing fanfiction, but I will come back and fixed what's right including my other stories...**

 **also to Dave filoni, make Ezra and Sabine happen!**

 **but I'm back babies!**


End file.
